Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention relate to a mobile terminal enabling a user to use 2D and 3D maps for the purpose of user convenience, and a method for controlling the mobile terminal.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, a 2D map or a 3D map is generally used in a terminal. Accordingly, there are increasing demands for a user interface that enables a user to use the 2D or 3D map in the terminal more easily and conveniently.